Quidditch et Joncheruines
by Catie147
Summary: Ce soir-là, Ginny assiste à sa première finale de Coupe du Monde, des rêves plein la tête. Ce soir-là, elle fait aussi une rencontre qui signe le début d'une amitié.
**Note d'auteur :** Et on continue dans la publication d'OS ! :) Celui-ci a été écrit dans le cadre du projet Ginnying Moments organisés par le fan-club de Ginny sur HPF. Le but était de reprendre des missings moments de la saga et de les écrire du point de vue de Ginny. J'ai choisi ici la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. :) Je précise ici car j'ai eu plusieurs fois la remarque dans mes reviews sur HPF, je parle de Luna ici, et sa présence à la Coupe est entièrement canon, le nom des Lovegood apparaît dans le quatrième livre. :) Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Comme d'habitude, l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient dans son intégralité à JKR. Les phrases en italique sont d'ailleurs tirées de "Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu".

* * *

Le réveil avait été difficile, leur installation des plus laborieuses, la journée longue et presque ennuyante. Mais maintenant qu'elle était dans les tribunes, surplombant l'immense stade, frétillante d'excitation et d'anticipation, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Sa rosette verte accrochée sur le devant de sa robe, Ginny étirait son cou du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, les yeux écarquillés, tentant de capter le plus de détails possibles.

Autour d'elle, le stade vibrait, la foule acclamait, les supporters hurlaient. Ivre de tout ce bruit, elle suivait du regard le Souaffle avec avidité. Elle n'avait jamais vu un match de Quidditch aussi impressionnant de toute sa courte vie. Ceux de Poudlard n'étaient rien en comparaison.

Les Irlandais menaient le match trente points à dix. Ce qui ne plaisait manifestement pas à l'équipe bulgare, dont le jeu se faisait de plus en plus offensif. Verpey interrompit soudain ses commentaires, émettant un rugissement d'excitation. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Ginny regarda avec fascination les deux attrapeurs, Krum et Lynch, descendre en piqué vers le sol. Elle entendit vaguement Hermione hurler quelque chose. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lynch s'écrasait lamentablement au sol, tandis que Krum remontait en chandelle, indemne. Une longue plainte s'éleva du gradin des supporters irlandais.

— _Ca va aller_ , la rassura Charlie, _il s'est simplement un peu planté_. _C'est ce que voulait Krum bien sûr…_

Ce ne fut que lorsque son grand frère s'adressa à elle que Ginny s'aperçut qu'elle serrait le bord de la balustrade à s'en faire mal aux doigts. Elle leva un regard inquiet sur lui, mais il la tranquillisa d'un sourire et d'une pression sur l'épaule. Elle ne fut cependant entièrement rassurée que lorsque Lynch remonta sur son balai. Elle vit Hermione se détendre également à ses côtés.

Le jeu se poursuivit, rapide et proprement éblouissant. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, l'Irlande menait largement au score, cent trente points à dix. Les bulgares devenaient violents. Deux penaltys furent d'ailleurs accordés en leur défaveur. Ginny suivait le jeu avec fascination, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'envier le talent évident des joueurs. Elle aurait adoré savoir voler comme ça. Avoir autant d'adresse et de technique. Et ce n'était évidemment pas en s'entraînant en cachette qu'elle atteindrait un tel niveau, elle le savait.

— _Regarde Lynch, s'écria Harry_.

Ces paroles tirèrent brutalement Ginny de sa contemplation. Elle arracha son regard pensif de Morane, qui venait de marquer un but absolument exceptionnel, pour le fixer sur l'attrapeur irlandais. Celui-ci fonçait vers le sol à toute allure. Il était le centre d'attention du stade entier, les supporters irlandais se levaient déjà de leurs sièges en criant des encouragements. Mais il était suivi de peu par Krum, dont le nez dégoulinait de sang. Ginny croisa les doigts, le coeur battant à toute vitesse.

 _— Ils vont s'écraser ! hurla Hermione._

 _— Non ! rugit Ron._

 _— Lynch est fichu ! s'écria Harry._

Ginny ne dit rien, mais elle approuva silencieusement les dernières paroles d'Harry. Lynch allait trop vite, et Krum volait bien mieux que lui. Malheureusement pour l'attrapeur irlandais, ils avaient raison. Lynch s'écrasa au sol, immédiatement piétiné par une horde de Vélanes en furie, tandis que Krum remontait en chandelle, le poing serré brandi en l'air.

Le regard de Ginny se porta automatiquement sur le tableau des scores. Cent soixante-dix à cent soixante pour l'Irlande. Le temps sembla se suspendre un instant. Puis le stade explosa. Elle applaudit et hurla sa joie avec les autres supporters, heureuse que son équipe ait gagné. Elle avait beau admirer la façon de voler de Krum, elle préférait de loin l'Irlande et son trio de poursuiveurs absolument exceptionnels. Ils avaient gagné la Coupe du Monde !

Lorsque les deux équipes gagnèrent la tribune officielle pour la remise de la coupe, Ginny se sentait ivre de joie. Elle regardait les joueurs avec des yeux écarquillés, mourant d'envie de leur poser mille et une questions. Durant ces quelques instants, elle se promit une chose à elle-même. Dans plusieurs années, elle aussi ferait partie d'une équipe de Quidditch renommée. Et à défaut de gagner la Coupe du Monde, elle se jura qu'un jour, elle remporterait avec son équipe — dans l'idéal, les Harpies de Holyhead, qu'elle avait toujours admirée — la Coupe d'Angleterre.

Elle fut sortie de son rêve utopique par Charlie, qui la poussait gentiment vers la sortie. Un immense sourire barrant encore son visage, Ginny suivit Hermione et sa chevelure touffue dans les escaliers bondés, jusqu'au bas des marches. Ils regagnèrent leurs tentes au milieu des cris, des éclats de rire, et des vivats. Son père accepta qu'ils prennent une dernière tasse de chocolat chaud avant d'aller se coucher.

Assis autour du feu, ils discutèrent vivement des meilleurs moments du match. Ginny se contentait d'écouter, remuant pensivement son chocolat. Elle revoyait encore Morane, Mulley et Troy se passer le Souaffle à une vitesse défiant toute logique, marquant des buts plus spectaculaires les uns que les autres. Ils avaient été tellement impressionnants.

Elle était tellement perdue dans sa rêverie qu'elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle s'assoupissait. Elle se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'elle renversa malencontreusement sa tasse de chocolat sur ses genoux. Aussitôt, son père décréta qu'il était l'heure de dormir. Bâillant, Ginny gagna sa tente avec Hermione, où elle s'endormit tranquillement, l'esprit encore rempli de Quidditch et de rêves impossibles à réaliser.

Elles furent réveillées brusquement en pleine nuit par son père, qui leur ordonna de se dépêcher de sortir, immédiatement. Encore ensommeillée, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, Ginny se glissa hors de son lit, attrapa machinalement sa veste et suivit Hermione hors de la tente. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dehors qu'elle réalisa que l'ambiance avait totalement changé.

Ce n'était plus des rires ou des chansons que l'on entendait, mais des cris terrifiés et des exclamations moqueuses. Horrifiée, Ginny rejoignit Harry, Ron, Fred et George en courant, les yeux fixés sur l'origine de tout ce bruit. Marchant au beau milieu de tentes en flammes, un groupe de sorciers ballottait la famille de Mr Roberts dans les airs, secoué de rires gras. Le coeur au bord des lèvres, elle regarda un des enfants tournoyer la tête en bas comme une toupie. Elle avait envie de vomir.

Elle entendit à peine son père leur ordonner d'aller se réfugier dans les bois et de rester ensemble. Elle le vit juste disparaître dans la foule avec Bill, Charlie et Percy, baguette en main, malade de terreur.

— _Viens_ , lui dit soudain Fred en lui prenant la main.

Ginny se laissa entraîner par son grand frère, le suivant jusqu'à la lisière des arbres. Le petit bois était à présent sombre et sinistre. Les joyeuses lanternes qui avaient éclairés le chemin jusqu'au stade étaient éteintes, tout autour d'eux, des personnes s'enfuyaient, des pleurs, des cris, retentissaient entre les arbres. Ginny se sentait trembler comme une feuille.

— Par ici, dit George en prenant la tête du groupe, indiquant d'un signe du menton un groupe de jeunes sorciers qui s'enfuyaient.

Ginny raffermit sa prise sur la main de Fred, la paume moite, et suivit les jumeaux tant bien que mal, trébuchant quelquefois sur des racines. Bousculée dans tous les sens, les jambes vacillantes, elle avait du mal à tenir le rythme.

— Allez, courage Ginny, l'encouragea Fred.

Elle sentit un sanglot gonfler le long de sa gorge. Elle ne le retint pas longtemps, et les larmes se mirent bientôt à couler sur ses joues. En l'entendant pleurer, George se stoppa et s'agenouilla devant elle.

— Regarde-moi, Ginny, lui dit-il avec un sérieux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Tu dois être forte et courageuse, d'accord ? Je sais que ce qu'il se passe fait peur, mais tout se passera bien. L'endroit est plein d'employés du Ministère, ceux qui font ça ne s'en sortiront pas comme ça.

Ginny hocha la tête, le menton tremblant. Elle essuya les dernières traces de larmes et releva la tête, décidée à ne pas être une mauviette. Elle était une Gryffondor, nom d'un chien ! George eut un faible sourire devant ce changement d'attitude. Il se redressa, prêt à reprendre la route, voulant à tout prix s'éloigner du camping, lorsque son jumeau le retint par le poignet.

— Où sont passés Harry, Ron et Hermione ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Aussitôt, Ginny sentit la frayeur s'emparer d'elle de nouveau.

— Je croyais qu'ils étaient juste derrière nous, affirma-t-elle d'une petite voix aiguë, retenant ses larmes du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Il y eut un instant de silence, durant lequel les jumeaux se fixèrent d'un air grave. Ginny n'interrompit pas l'échange muet, son regard se portant de l'un à l'autre. Un rire plus tonitruant que les autres les fit sursauter.

— On ne peut pas rester ici, dit Fred, l'urgence affleurant dans sa voix. Ils sauront très bien se débrouiller sans nous. Allons-y.

Il saisit de nouveau la main de Ginny, et ils s'enfoncèrent plus loin encore dans la forêt. Les bruits s'étouffaient de plus en plus derrière eux. Les personnes se faisaient plus rares. Ginny sentait les battements de son coeur se calmer, sa respiration reprenait un rythme normal, ses yeux ne la brûlaient plus. Seule sa main crispée sur celle de Fred témoignait de son anxiété.

— Je pense qu'on est assez loin, annonça soudain George en s'arrêtant.

Effectivement, le bois était totalement désert. Ginny fut prise d'un frisson, inquiète. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Harry, Ron et Hermione, seuls dans le même silence. Et elle songeait aussi à son père, à Bill, Percy et Charlie qui étaient allés combattre les sorciers encapuchonnés. Elle croisait les doigts pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien.

Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre Fred assit sur le sol lorsqu'un craquement dans le sous-bois les fit sursauter.

— Qui est là ? demanda immédiatement George en sortant sa baguette.

Mais ce n'étaient qu'une jeune fille et son père, qui émergèrent d'entre les arbres en trébuchant, les habits couverts de terre. George abaissa aussitôt sa baguette en s'excusant.

— Ce n'est rien, assura Mr Lovegood en repoussant les longues mèches de cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Je comprends que vous soyez sur la défensive, avec ce qu'il se passe là-bas.

Il fit un signe de tête nerveux en direction du campement.

— Vous pouvez rester avec nous si vous le souhaitez, proposa Fred. Il n'y a plus personne ici.

Il désigna vaguement les environs déserts. Leur voisin hésita quelques secondes avant d'accepter d'un hochement de tête. Ginny se sentit soulagée. Elle ne connaissait pas très bien Luna, mais avoir un peu de compagnie ne pourrait que l'apaiser. Elle s'assit par terre aux côtés de la jeune Serdaigle, adossée contre un arbre. Elle était de la même année qu'elle, mais elles ne s'étaient jamais réellement parlé jusqu'à présent.

— Tu as aimé le match ? demanda Ginny d'une petite voix, désirant briser la tension environnante.

— Oui, je suis contente que l'Irlande ait gagné, répondit Luna d'une voix claire. Je suis sûre que l'écart aurait été encore plus important si des Joncheruines ne s'étaient pas attaqués à leur attrapeur.

— Des… des Joncheruines ? demanda Ginny, hésitante. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

— Ce sont des créatures invisibles qui entrent par tes oreilles et t'embrouillent le cerveau, expliqua Luna. Leur existence est très méconnue.

— C'est parce qu'ils n'existent pas, intervint George avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

— Je vous assure que si, assura Mr Lovegood d'un ton docte en se redressant d'un air supérieur. J'ai fait moi-même de longues recherches à ce sujet.

Ginny laissait son regard couler entre les deux interlocuteurs, incertaine. Elle rejoignait pour une fois l'opinion de son frère, ces créatures lui semblaient hautement improbables.

— Tu es amie avec Colin Crivey, n'est-ce pas ? demanda soudain Luna à ses côtés, tandis que son père et les jumeaux poursuivaient leur débat sur les Joncheruines.

Ginny approuva du menton. Bien qu'elle ne passât pas tout son temps avec Colin, elle l'appréciait beaucoup, il avait une joie de vivre vraiment rafraichissante.

— Il a toujours été très gentil avec moi, affirma Luna avec une sincérité désarmante. Il m'a pris en photo une fois.

— Oui, Colin adore les photos, sourit Ginny. Il est très doué.

— Je trouve aussi. Mais il peut être un peu trop enthousiaste parfois.

Ginny sourit devant tant de franchise. Luna n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre à taire ce qu'elle pensait. C'était peut-être pour ça que les gens n'étaient pas gentils avec elle. Elle était souvent la cible des blagues de mauvais goût de ses camarades.

— Tu sais déjà quelles options choisir à la rentrée ? la questionna soudain Ginny.

Cette histoire de matières optionnelles l'avait beaucoup tracassé, et elle hésitait beaucoup. Tous les membres de sa famille avaient tenté de lui donner des conseils, mais cela l'avait plus embrouillé qu'autre chose.

— La Divination me semble intéressant, mais j'ai entendu dire que le professeur Trelawney était une affabulatrice, répondit tranquillement Luna en jouant avec des brindilles.

Ginny se retint de pouffer. La Divination était la seule matière qu'elle était sûre de ne pas choisir. Elle avait entendu assez de plaintes de ses frères, elle était vaccinée à vie. Leur conversation légère l'avait enfermée dans une bulle, et durant un court instant elle avait totalement oublié où elle se trouvait et pourquoi.

Mais soudain, elle vit du coin de l'œil un éclair vert fuser vers le ciel, qui venait de l'autre bout du bois. Intrigué, elle leva la tête, et fut horrifiée par la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Sous ses yeux écarquillés se trouvait une immense tête de mort, un serpent sortant de sa bouche ouverte, entourée d'une fumée verdâtre. Elle fut prise d'un brusque malaise. Elle ne reprit conscience avec la réalité que lorsque Fred saisit son bras et la tira à lui pour la relever. A ses côtés, Luna se redressa également.

— Nous devons partir, tout de suite, dit Mr Lovegood d'une voix blanche, son regard terrifié fixé sur le symbole lugubre dans le ciel.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Ginny d'une voix aiguë, la peur reprenant le dessus.

— Il s'agit de la Marque des Ténèbres, répondit l'adulte d'une voix grave. Son symbole.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'expliciter. Ginny sentit un filet de sueur froide couler le long de son dos. Elle suivit immédiatement les Lovegood, partis devant, les jumeaux fermant la marche derrière elle. Elle se concentrait sur la chevelure blonde de Luna, qui semblait flotter dans son dos. Cela l'empêchait de paniquer.

Le trajet de retour lui sembla plus court qu'à l'aller. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la lisière du bois, à proximité du campement, Ginny cligna des yeux, se sentant agressée par la brusque lumière et les bruits redevenus assourdissants. C'était encore la pagaille, des gens couraient partout, des cris retentissaient, des doigts se pointaient vers le ciel. Mais les sorciers masqués avaient disparus.

Ils eurent à peine le temps fait quelques pas que Charlie venait à leur rencontre, la chemise déchirée mais apparemment indemne, l'air profondément inquiet.

— Vous êtes seuls ? Où sont les trois autres ? leur demanda-t-il immédiatement.

— On les a perdus dans le noir, répondit Fred. Ils ne sont pas rentrés ?

Charlie secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés. Il remercia néanmoins Mr Lovegood d'être resté avec eux. Celui-ci assura que ce n'était rien puis les salua.

— A bientôt, lui dit Luna en s'éloignant, la main accrochée à celle de son père.

Ginny lui répondit d'un sourire, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer sa tranquillité. Elle-même se sentait si agitée. Elle regagna sa tente avec ses frères, se frayant un chemin parmi la foule de sorciers inquiets. Elle eut un coup au cœur en voyant que Percy saignait du nez et que Bill tenait un drap autour de son bras sanguinolent.

— Tout va bien, Ginny, la rassura aussitôt Bill avec une grimace. Ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air. Tu es toute pâle, assied-toi.

Ginny ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et prit place aux côtés des jumeaux. Charlie posa immédiatement une couverture sur ses épaules, dans laquelle elle s'enveloppa en frissonnant.

Heureusement, ils ne restèrent pas longtemps dans l'expectative. Peu de temps après leur arrivée, ils entendirent la foule de sorcier s'agiter au-dehors, et le nom de leur père fut prononcé. Charlie sortit sa tête de la tente, et bientôt, leur père les rejoignit, suivi de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ginny se sentit aussi soulagée. Ils paraissaient tous indemnes.

Les questions commencèrent à fuser, chacun demandant une explication sur le pourquoi du comment de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ginny écoutait d'une oreille, distraite. Elle perçut vaguement les explications de son père, le débat entre Hermione et Percy à propos de l'Elfe de maison de Barty Croupton, les interrogations sans fin que constituait cette énigme.

A vrai dire, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était dormir. La tête posée sur l'épaule de George, elle ferma les yeux. Sous ses paupières fermées, elle se rejoua le match de Quidditch, images bien plus apaisantes que celles des tentes en flammes et des Moldus malmenés.

Elle se vit voler sur un balai, le Souaffle dans les bras, aussi vite que l'éclair, vêtue d'un dossard avec son nom marqué dessus. Elle repensa à Luna Lovegood, cette fille si étrange de Serdaigle, à la franchise désarmante mais qui semblait si attachante. Elle s'endormit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, portée par ses rêveries. Elle ne sentit même pas Charlie la porter jusqu'à son lit, trop enfoncée dans un sommeil réparateur.

Une chose était sûre, elle se souviendrait toute sa vie de sa première Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci d'avoir lu ! Une p'tite review ? :) Ca fait toujours hyper plaisir !


End file.
